


Привычка

by Leytenator



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Time, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oh god help me, Pre-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Ригальдо совершенно не умел развлекаться и упорно не желал учиться. Иногда это даже восхищало Исли, иногда – раздражало до зубовного скрежета. Ригальдо балансировал на тонком канате между двумя пропастями и, стервец, все никак не мог определиться, куда упасть. Как не мог определиться Исли, что чувствует к этому невозможному человеку. Не человеку.Но ужасно человеческое.
Relationships: Isley/Rigaldo (Claymore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Привычка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [medichka_shani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/gifts).



> преканон, таймлайн - вскоре после пробуждения

Он привычно проснулся раньше всех; полежал какое-то время, не открывая глаза, прислушиваясь к чужому размеренному дыханию, шуму ветра в кронах высоких сосен, треску догорающих углей. В зад пребольно впивался острый камешек. Исли вздохнул и, стараясь особо не шуметь, переполз немного левее по расстеленному на земле плащу. Все в мире имеет конец и начало, подумал он лениво, качаясь на таких же ленивых волнах сна, уходящего медленным отливом. Костер потухает, выпивка, как ни прискорбно, заканчивается, одежда превращается в лохмотья, жизнь обрывается сама или по чьей-то воле.  
И только их жизни закончились, а потом, как неправильный костер, вспыхнули снова, сжигая все на своем пути. Ну и отлично. Исли всегда любил тепло и ненавидел мерзнуть. Надо при первой возможности обзавестись плащом поплотнее, подбитым мехом или, на худой конец, спущенной с кого-нибудь шкурой. Исли, конечно, любил комфорт, но всегда считал себя человеком совершенно не привередливым.  
Не человеком. Он уже забыл, когда им был. С тех пор остались лишь смешные, неуместные привычки. Например, любовь к ранним пробуждениям и теплу.  
Рядом заворочались. Исли нехотя приоткрыл глаза, скосил взгляд на бывших номеров шестнадцатого и одиннадцатого, приказал негромко:  
\- Сходите-ка на реку, освежитесь и наберите воды.  
Он сам не знал, как и, главное, зачем они к нему прибились. Наверное, от старой жизни сохранили привычку подчиняться. Бедняжки. Исли выпустит им кишки, если не возьмутся за ум. Но сначала, конечно, пусть принесут попить.  
Те понуро поднялись и молча поплелись к реке, Исли снова глубоко вздохнул, поерзал, перекатываясь на бок, и прищурился.  
К нему прибивались разные создания. Иногда – весьма занятные. Вот, например, великолепный кандидат на роль подклада. Можно выбрать между заживо содранной кожей и львиной шкурой, какое богатство вариантов. Исли удобно устроил голову на согнутом локте. Да, много кто остался зависим от глупых, ненужных привычек. Ригальдо мучила неконтролируемая, как понос, гордость. Быть первым, и не просто так, а в честном поединке, чтобы весь мир узнал об этом, а пораженный соперник сложил перед ним оружие и склонил голову. Может, и лирическую балладу в его честь еще написал. Невозможный дурак и гордец, в самом деле. Мало ему было недавнего поражения? И увязался же зачем-то после этого… Другой на месте Ригальдо уже давно бы попытался напасть на спящего Исли, атаковать со спины. Разумеется, проиграл бы с треском, но хоть какое-то развлечение.  
Ригальдо совершенно не умел развлекаться и упорно не желал учиться. Иногда это даже восхищало Исли, иногда – раздражало до зубовного скрежета. Ригальдо балансировал на тонком канате между двумя пропастями и, стервец, все никак не мог определиться, куда упасть. Как не мог определиться Исли, что чувствует к этому невозможному человеку. Не человеку.  
Но ужасно человеческое.  
Спина Ригальдо напряглась, будто тот почуял на себе пристальный взгляд. Исли подумал было разбудить его, но Ригальдо дернул плечом во сне, расстегнутый ворот рубахи немного сполз, оголив кусок шеи, и Исли сам собой передвинулся ближе, не в силах оторвать взгляд от примявшихся темных прядей.  
Сейчас Ригальдо не раздражал и не восхищал. Он будил другие, невозможные, давно забытые в прошлой жизни чувства, от которых начинала кружиться голова, словно от слишком крепкой выпивки после слишком долгого воздержания. Аскетом Исли никогда не был. Он переполз ближе. И еще ближе. И еще.  
Они все чертовски вымотались за прошлый день, потому он и не торопился никого будить, но крепко спящий Ригальдо волновал своей пусть и мнимой, но беззащитностью чересчур остро. Тот прошептал что-то во сне, Исли подался вперед, прижался бедрами к крепкому заду, уткнулся носом в черные волосы, и его окончательно повело – от смолистого аромата хвои и пряного запаха кожи, от неожиданной мягкости прядей, от туго натянувшейся в паху грубой ткани штанов, от еле слышного полусонного вздоха Ригальдо.  
Тот заворочался, не просыпаясь, плечо опять беспокойно дернулось, и Исли не удержался – ткнулся в него губами на пробу, прикусил тонкую рубаху, отстранился, глядя, как на ней расплывается влажное серое пятно.  
Где-то в вышине жалобно пропела птица, вспорхнула с ветки, громко хлопая крыльями, ветер разнес ее маятный крик в воздухе. Исли сделал глубокий вдох, и беспокойство разлилось по телу волной, соленой и удушливой. Это было похоже на пробуждение, на золото и огонь, смеющиеся в крови. Это было ни на что не похоже.  
Дурея от мешанины запахов, от жара, от сонной покорности и близости тела рядом, Исли просунул руку под локоть Ригальдо, опустил ладонь на его живот, заскреб пальцами по поясу штанов. Ногти словно вышли из-под контроля и норовили вытянуться в острые когти, как у самого Ригальдо, все тело вышло из-под контроля – и Исли не торопился его возвращать.  
Ему нравилось то, что делало его тело.  
Нравилось, как на это отзывалось другое.  
Он прижал ладонь к члену Ригальдо и со свистом втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. У Ригальдо стоял так, что темные пряди перед глазами Исли на мгновение обернулись высокой черной волной и обрушились на него, отрезая все звуки – шум сосен, пение птиц, стрекот насекомых, - кроме собственного тяжелого дыхания.  
\- Ты тронулся, номер один? – спросил Ригальдо, не открывая глаз, очень тихо, не привычным отрывистым лаем, какой почитал за светский тон, а хриплым, ноющим голосом, какого Исли никогда прежде от него – от кого угодно - не слыхал.  
Исли затрясло.  
Ригальдо снова заворочался, попытался скинуть руку с живота и тут же необдуманно прижался бедрами к паху Исли.  
\- Сука, - выговорил он без тени сна.  
Воздух полоснули когти, Исли откатился в сторону, наблюдая, как Ригальдо, раздувая ноздри от гнева и с видимым усилием возвращая человеческую форму, стоит и смотрит на него, широко распахнув темнеющие глаза.  
\- Сука, - выплюнул тот снова и скривился, быстро озираясь по сторонам. – Думал, отошлешь всех и развлечешься? Думал, тебе все можно, раз ты номер один, да? Думал, будешь сверху всегда и во всем, даже в этом?  
\- Ну, почему же, - выдохнул Исли миролюбиво, с трудом сглатывая вязкую слюну.  
Он прислушался к тишине вокруг, к гулкому биению крови внутри, к сорванному дыханию Ригальдо – и плавно повернулся к нему спиной. Ну же, давай… Атакуй.  
Исли отклячил зад на случай, если этот невозможный дурак и гордец не поймет намека. Подумав, добавил для верности:  
\- Иногда хорошо побыть и снизу, - облизывая дергающиеся от усмешки губы. – Я хотел тебе показать по доброте душевной, но ты же…  
Ригальдо не сдерживался.  
Исли стиснул челюсти, когда крепкие зубы сомкнулись на его плече, а сразу следом – на шее. Ригальдо покрывал ее укусами, будто норовил перегрызть самую толстую жилу и вдоволь напиться крови, но от волнения все попадал не туда.  
Исли понимал это волнение. По телу прошла новая горячечная волна, Исли вздрогнул, скривился, когда острые когти полоснули по животу, раздирая завязки штанов.  
\- Тише, - прошептал он, и над ухом раздался сдавленный рык, перешедший в протяжный стон, стоило податься назад бедрами.  
Ригальдо втянул когти и потащил его штаны вниз, завозился, стягивая свои, и Исли закусил губу, когда к обнаженному заду прижался горячий ствол. Головка влажно проехалась по ягодице, Исли коротко выдохнул и откинул голову. Ригальдо замер, загнанно дыша, облизнулся, задев шею Исли языком. А потом ткнулся губами ему за ухо.  
Иногда повернуться к противнику спиной – и всем, что пониже, подумал Исли, пока еще оставались силы думать, - это самый верный способ победить.  
Птица над головой орала, не замолкая. Наверное, подбадривала или, наоборот, пыталась прогнать незваных гостей из своего леса.  
\- Подрочи мне, - тихо попросил Исли, и горячие губы тут же исчезли, раздалось возмущенное фырканье. – Если не боишься, - добавил он со смешком и глухо застонал: Ригальдо, конечно, не боялся ничего.  
Когти он, слава богам, больше не выпускал, двигал кулаком грубо и, на вкус Исли, слишком быстро.  
Правильно.  
Исли прогнулся в пояснице, почувствовал, как член скользнул между ягодиц, дождался тихого, придушенного вскрика и одним ловким движением повернулся к Ригальдо. Полюбовался пару мгновений полыхающим взглядом и лицом, лизнул приоткрытый для возмущенного вопля рот и сжал оба члена в кулаке.  
\- Ты же опытный воин, - прошептал он в алые искусанные губы и втянул в рот нижнюю, прихватил зубами, тут же отпустил. - Должен понимать, что, кроме «сверху» и «снизу», еще полно позиций для… боя.  
Лицо напротив дрогнуло и исказилось, словно от боли, Исли напрягся, готовясь к очередной атаке, и замер, забыв про собственный и чужой стояк, забыв про все на свете, когда Ригальдо зажмурился и расхохотался так, что темные ресницы стали мокрыми от слез. Исли слизал с них влагу и вернулся к своему ужасно важному занятию, ускорил движения, подражая Ригальдо, сжал ладонь сильнее, не жалея, и, не удержавшись, просунул другую руку под его растрепанную голову.  
Ригальдо негромко вздохнул, не открывая глаз, забормотал сбивчиво, торопливо:  
\- Сука, сука… Исли!  
Если бы Исли стоял, его бы сбило с ног этим протяжным стоном, этим лихорадочным выдохом. Никто никогда не звал его прежде по имени – так. На ладонь брызнуло собственное семя; Ригальдо изумленно распахнул глаза, посмотрел сперва Исли в лицо, потом – вниз, на выпачканную руку, залился краской до острых ключиц в вырезе рубахи и кончил следом.  
В кустах послышался шорох, Ригальдо тут же подскочил на ноги и принялся обтираться рукавом, костеря Исли на все лады.  
\- Прикройся! – прошипел он, сверкая глазами, мотанул головой куда-то в сторону и скривился, глядя на удобно развалившегося Исли. Почти не пялясь на его пах в потеках семени и подсохшей бурой крови из давно затянувшихся царапин. – Если ты, конечно, не хочешь продолжить этот… бой с кем-нибудь еще, - процедил он, поджал губы и отвернулся к потухшему костру.  
Из кустов выскочила пичуга: видимо, решила рассмотреть наглецов получше. Пусть любуется. Ригальдо может полюбоваться тоже, Исли не жалко.  
\- Этот бой я хочу вести только с тобой, - ответил он, сам с удовольствием любуясь полыхнувшей ярче любого костра шеей Ригальдо.  
Тот – удивительное дело – не нашел достойных для ответа слов.  
Это было странно и неправильно. Все вокруг было странно и неправильно, да что там, все в их жизни с недавних пор пошло по пизде целиком и полностью. Впереди была неизвестность, черная бездна, с какой стороны ни глянь. Но, лежа на тощем плаще, глядя на припухшие губы и нахмуренные черные брови подошедшего к нему Ригальдо, Исли понимал: прямо сейчас он чувствует себя на своем месте.  
Если что, всегда можно попробовать новую позицию.  
Новой привычкой – раздражающей и восхитительной - он уже обзавелся.


End file.
